deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Agumon
Agumon is one of the main protagonists of the Digimon Adventure Japanese anime television series, not to be confused with the Agumon from Digimon Data Squad. He previously fought Charizard in the 57th episode of Death Battle; Pokémon VS Digimon. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bowser Jr. VS Agumon (Completed) * Charmander vs Agumon (Completed) * Charizard vs. Greymon (Competed fanon version) * Agumon vs Godzilla * Godzilla Jr. Vs Agumon (Completed) * Greymon vs Goodra (Completed) * WarGreymon vs Tatsumi/(Incursio) (Completed) * Agumon VS Yoshi (Completed) * Zatch Bell vs Agumon With Tai * Ash vs Tai * Ash & Pikachu vs Tai & Agumon * Tai & Agumon VS Dan & Drago * Dino and T-Rex vs Tai and Agumon * Jayro Vs Wargreymon (Completed) * Jura and Nibbles vs Tai and Agumon * Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia (Completed) * Tai & Agumon vs. Matt & Gabumon (Completed) * Pikachu vs Agumon (Completed) * Tai and Agumon VS Red and Charizard (Completed fanon version) * Red & Pikachu vs. Tai & Agumon (Completed) * Rei & Gomora VS Tai & Agumon * Agumon vs Stitch (Completed) * Zinnia vs Tai and Agumon Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 6 * Losses: 8 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Agumon (DATS) * Robotboy * King Ghidorah (Godzilla) * Rayquaza * Red Eyes Red Dragon * Ruby (Jewelpet) * Squirtle * Takuya Kanbara (Frontier) * Zygarde History Agumon is dinosaur-like Digimon who was originally a Koromon waiting for his predestined human partner. When Taichi Kamiya ended up on File Island, Koromon digivolved into his current state to protect him from a wild Kuwagamon. Though a child like his human partner, Agumon is brave and willing to protect him and save both their worlds from evil. Death Battle Info (Official) *Height: Approx. 3 ft / 91 cm *Level: Rookie *Attribute: Vaccine *Data size: 20 GB *Attacks **Pepper Breath **Claw Attack **Claw Uppercut Greymon *Height: Approx. 20 ft / 610 cm *Level: Champion *Type: Dinosaur *Data size: 30 GB *Attacks: **Nova Blast **Nova Flame **Great Horns Attack **Tail Whip MetalGreymon *Height: Approx. 40 ft / 1,220 cm *Level: Ultimate *Type: Cyborg *Data size: 40 GB *Attacks **Giga Blaster **Mega Claw **Metal Slash **Powerful Flame **Tera Destroyer WarGreymon *Height: Approx. 10 ft / 304.8 cm *Level: Mega *Type: Dragon *Data size: 20 GB *Attacks **Terra Force **Great Tornado **Brave Shield **Mega Claw **War Driver Feats *Agumon knocked out a Kuwagamon *Beat Shellmon & Tyrannomon *Defeated Etemon & Skullmeramon *Survived fighting 1 million Diaboromon *Kicked a giant metal ball into VenomMyotismon *Defeated Dark Masters MetalSeadramon & Machinedramon *Destroyed Apocalymon's body with MetalGarurumon Death Battle Info (Fanon) Tai's Agumon= Unlike most Digimon, Agumon is one of the few who utilize the willpower of humans to momentarily Digivolve into a higher form. *Level & Type: Rookie Reptile * Attacks **Close Range: Claw Attack, Mach Jab, Cross Fire, Spirit Fire **Mid Range: Pepper Breath **Special: Digivolve, Warp Digivolve, Battle Hawk axe * Feats: **Knocked out a Kuwagamon. ** Single-handed defeated Etemon (as Metal Greymon) and the DarkMasters MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon (as War Greymon). ** Became the first UN diplomat (along with Tai) for the Digital World. * Flaws: Could digivolve from Greymon to a virus MetalGreymon or SkullGreymon. Greymon Agumon's digivolved form, he becomes a Ceratosaurus-like Digimon with the skin of his head hardened into a horned carapace. In his state, Greymon is an extremely aggressive Digimon whose entire body, from his sharp claws and gigantic horns to his tail, is a weapon. But Greymon is also highly intelligent, able to work well on his own or with a group of allies. Stats *Level & Type: Champion Dinosaur *Attacks **Close Range: Great Tooth **Mid Range: Horn Impulse, Tail Crush, Fire Wall **Long Range: Nova Blast **Special: Digivolve *Feats **As Greymon, he defeated Shellmon and Tyrannomon in one-on-one fights. MetalGreymon Greymon's ultimate form that he obtains once he defeated enough formable opponents while infused with the power of the Crest of Courage, most of his body encased in cybernetic armor made of Chrome Digizoid. His Trident Arm can be used to effect as a close-range and mid-range weapon. In his state, compared to weaker blue-skinned variations, MetalGreymon is as powerful as a nuclear warhead and could wipe out a low-level digimon out of existence easily. *Level & Type: Ultimate Cyborg *Attacks **Close-Range: Mega Claw **Mid Range: Metal Slash, Powerful Flame **Long Range: Giga Blaster **Special: Tera Blaster * Feats: **As MetalGreymon, he defeated Etemon Chaos and SkullMeramon. SkullGreymon *Level & Type: Ultimate Undead *Dark Digivolution of Greymon *Attacks **Close-Range: Claws, teeth, & tail. **Mid Range: Curse Breath **Long Range: Dark Shot, Ground Zero Kai, Skull Destroy **Special: *Feats **Held off Birdramon, Garurumon, and Kabuterimon. **Survived being bathed in flames. WarGreymon *Height & Weight: Approx. 10 feet tall *Level & Type: Mega Dragon Man *Attacks **Close-Range: Dramon Destroyer gauntlets (Double Dragon Claw, Chaos Slash) **Long Range: Terra Force, Golden Tornado, Screw Dragon Claw **Special: Brave Shield Attacks from video games. *Meteor Fall: Summons huge meteorites that cause fire damage to all opponents. *Attack charge field. Increases the attack of WarGreymon and his allies. *Dagon roar: passive skill that increases the fire damage caused by WarGreymon and his allies. * Feats: **As WarGreymon, he defeated MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon in one-on-one fights, mortally wounded Apocalymon with MetalGarurumon, Soccer kicked a part of the Fuji TV building into VenomMyotismon., and held his own against a million Diaboromon. ** Can DigiFuse with MetalGarurumon to form Omnimon. Weaknesses * Taking too much damage will revert him to a previous form. * Weak against Earth attacks. * SkullGreymon is violent; attacking allies and enemies alike. |-|Wild Agumon= *Background **Level: Rookie **Size: 15-20G **Type: Reptile **Attribute: Vaccine *Abilities, Equipment, etc. **Can breathe & manipulate fire **Skilled melee combat, utilizing swipes, jabs, bites, & kicks **Can teleport behind foes to avoid attacks, though this drains energy, & he can't do it once he runs out **Hard claws **Battle Hawk (an axe-like weapon made of chrome digizoid) **Race kart **Fearless & ferocious **Very brave **Boundlessly courageous **Resistant to Fire **'Fire Aura 2': Increases fire resistance. **'Powerful 2': Attack +10. **'Dragon's Roar': Fire skills deal 15% more damage against enemies. *Attacks (Note: Redundant/Obvious attacks are omitted) **Basic Attacks ***Pepper Breath: Spits a fireball. ***Cross Fire: Gathers power before biting or slashing the foe. ***Baby Burner: Charges Pepper Breath for a more powerful blast. ***Claw Uppercut: Performs a flaming uppercut. **Digimon World ***Fire Tower: Erupts a pillar of fire under the opponent, stunning them. ***Heat Laser: Emits a red glow that damages nearby enemies. ***Muscle Charge: Increases attack power. ***Magma Bomb: Throws an explosive ball of magma that confuses opponents. **Next Order ***Fire Tower: Erupts a pillar of flames at the target's feet. ***Firewall: Surrounds the enemy with a wall of fire. ***Flaming Heart: Increases the strength of self & allies. ***Muscle Charge: Increases the strength of self & allies. **Heroes! ***Small Damage Return: Inflicts a small amount of received damage. ***Small Recovery: Restores a bit of HP. ***Large Attack Boost: Boosts attack power for self & allies by a large amount. **Dawn/Dusk ***Mega Napalm: Shoots 3 fireballs that erupt into fire pillars. ***Raging Flame: Lowers fire resistance for up to 2 enemies. *Feats **Can smash boulders & destroy trees *Flaws **Weak to Earth, Dark, & Water-based attacks Greymon *Background **Level: Champion **Size: 30G **Type: Dinosaur **Attribute: Vaccine *Abilities, Equipment, etc. **Can breathe & manipulate fire **Skilled melee combat, utilizing tail whips & headbutts **Hard claws & horns **Hardened skin on his head **Race kart **Extremely aggressive **Highly intelligent **Good cooperation **Resistance to Fire **'Critical 2': Increases critical hit rate. **'Powerful 3': Attack +15 **'Dragon's Roar': Fire skills deal 15% more damage against enemies. *Attacks (Note: Redundant/Obvious attacks are omitted) **Basic Attacks ***Nova Blast: Shoots high-temperature flames. ***Great Horn Attack: Stabs the opponent with its horns. ***Fire Wall: Spews a wall of flames to block attacks. ***Fire Horn: Strikes the opponent with burning horns. **Digimon World ***Fire Tower: Erupts a pillar of fire under the opponent, stunning them. ***Heat Laser: Emits a red glow that damages nearby enemies. ***Muscle Charge: Increases attack power. ***Magma Bomb: Throws an explosive ball of magma that confuses opponents. ***Dynamite Kick: Kicks the opponent with both legs, stunning them. ***Prominence Beam: Fires 3 beams at the opponent. ***Meltdown: Creates a pool of magma before stomping to damage nearby enemies, stunning them. ***Tremar: Creates a shock wave. ***Counter: Blocks a close-range attack before following up with his own. ***Spinning Shot: Spins before firing three wind blades. ***Megalo Spark: Shoots a ball of electricity. **Next Order ***Fire Tower: Erupts a pillar of flames at the target's feet. ***Firewall: Surrounds the enemy with a wall of fire. ***Flaming Heart: Increases the strength of self & allies. ***Inferno: Surrounds itself with hellfire. ***Muscle Charge: Increases the strength of self & allies. **Dawn/Dusk ***Mega Napalm: Shoots 3 fireballs that erupt into fire pillars. ***Dramon Claw: Slashes with draconic power. ***Middle Tackle: Tackles up to 3 opponents at once. **Heroes! ***Medium Damage Return: Inflict some of the damage received. *Feats *Flaws **Weak to Earth, Dark, & Water-based attacks Gallery Wargreymon_2.gif|WarGreymon digivolution sequence. Koromon.gif|Koromon Agumon-1.gif|Agumon Greymon.png|Greymon MetalGreymon.png|MetalGreymon SkullGreymon.jpeg|SkullGreymon WarGreymon.png|WarGreymon VictoryGreymonrevamped.png|VictoryGreymon Agumon digivolution line.png|Agumon's complete line of possible Digivolutions Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Cyborg Category:Digimon Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dragon Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Meteor Users Category:Monster Category:Namco Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Reptiles Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Virtual Reality Combatants